The present invention relates generally to an integrated circuit, an electronic system, and a method for transferring data.
In conventional integrated circuits such as microcontrollers, microprocessors, memory components (e.g., PLAs, PALs, ROMs, PROMs, EPROMs, EEPROMs, Flash memories, RAMs, etc.) data is transferred along respective lines provided in the integrated circuits.
A RAM memory component (RAM=Random Access Memory) is a memory device in which data can be stored under a respective address, and from which the data can later be read out again under this address.
The memory cells of a RAM memory component are connected to bit lines which serve to transmit data read out from a respective memory cell or data to be read into the memory cell.
Because a RAM memory component needs to be provided with as many memory cells as possible, it becomes important for the creation of these cells to be kept as simple as possible.
With SRAMs (SRAM=Static Random Access Memory) the individual memory cells for instance consist of a few, e.g., six, transistors, and with DRAMs (DRAM=Dynamic Random Access Memory) usually of only a single suitably controlled capacitive element (e.g., the gate-source capacitance of a MOSFET), with the capacitance of which one bit can be stored in the form of charge.
However, this charge only persists for a short period, which means that a “refresh” must be performed regularly. In contrast to this, SRAMs do not need a “refresh” to be performed on them; i.e., the data stored in a memory cell persists for as long as the SRAM is provided with an appropriate voltage supply.
In NVM memory components (NVM=non-volatile memory), e.g., ROMs, PROMs, EPROMs, EEPROMs, and Flash memories in contrast the stored data persists even when the supply voltage is switched off.
A Flash memory/flash EEPROM represents a hybrid between an EPROM and an EEPROM. A flash EEPROM is a multi-programmable read only memory component, which—similar to an EEPROM—is electrically erasable, in general not however bit by bit, or byte by bite, but rather e.g.,—correspondingly similar to an EPROM—in its entirety.
In conventional Flash memories, each memory cell includes a transistor with a control gate, a source and a drain. The memory cells are arranged in rows and columns, each row typically associated with a respective word line, and each column typically associated with a respective bit line.
A Flash memory cell can be programmed by biasing the control gate to a relatively high voltage (“programming voltage”), thus raising the threshold voltage Vt of the respective transistor. Once programmed, the transistor retains the raised threshold voltage. Further, a Flash memory cell can be read by applying a read voltage to the control gate, typically via a word line, and by applying a positive bias to the drain, typically via a bit line. The read voltage is a voltage below the threshold voltage Vt of a programmed transistor, and above the threshold voltage Vt of an erased or unprogrammed transistor. Thus, if the transistor is programmed, the transistor will be “off”, and not conduct drain current, and if the transistor is erased or unprogrammed, the transistor will be “on” and conduct drain current.
As becomes clear from the above, in conventional integrated circuits such as microcontrollers, microprocessors, memory components, data only is transferred along respective lines provided in the integrated circuits (e.g., along the bit lines of RAM memory components, Flash memories, etc.).